Reunited
by Ninja-Samurai-Assassin
Summary: Our favorite ninja turtles has suddenly become humans, the problem was... they can't remember their past! But Fate was on their side. What happens when they meet for the second time? What if their lives were totally different than before? What if Master Splinter was on a mission to recover his sons' memories? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

In an orphanage at Tokyo, Japan, two brothers await their day of adoption. They were brothers by blood, left at the doorsteps of the orphanage. They are different from the other kids in the orphanage because of the color of their hair and eyes, but their features are Japanese. One day, an American came in to find an heir to his company and success. He decided to adopt one while he was in Japan for a business trip. He was interested in one of the brothers, but he wouldn't go with the American without his brother. The man adopted them both. Soon, they were on a plane headed to New York, the place where Quartz Enterprises was born. He named them both from his 2 favorite artists. The eldest, a boy with dark blue hair and grey eyes, was named Leonardo, while the youngest, a blonde boy with orange streaks and has crystal-blue eyes, was named Michelangelo. Their father's, adopted father, name is William Quartz, The Billionaire.

* * *

"Come on, Leo!" Mikey said dashing through the streets of New York with his skateboard.

"Wait up Mikey!" Leo called, trying to catch up with his scooter.

They raced going to school. When they finally made it, they entered their class.

"_Ahh_, Mr. Leonardo Quartz and Mr. Michelangelo Quartz" said "How nice of you to join us. Please, take your seats"

Leonardo and Michelangelo took their seats, while continued her discussion about William Shakespeare. Leo was listening intently while Mikey was drawing on a piece of paper. He was drawing this angel he saw on one of the churches they went to in Europe. He smiled to himself as he signed his name on the side of the paper. Mikey was about to place his drawing in his bag when someone took it from him.

**"Hey! what do you thing you're-"** but he stopped himself. The person who took his paper was none other than .

smiled, and it totally freaked the students. " , you are truly worthy of the name Michelangelo. Your drawing is absolutely breath-taking" Mikey couldn't believe it,_ he was being complimented_ "but..." _And there it goes_ "This is not arts class, it's literature"

everyone giggled, except for Leo, who has a frown on his face.

After Literature, they walked to their lockers. Mikey had history next, while Leo had Mathematics.

"Mikey, at least try to stay out of trouble" Leo sighed.

"I try bro, but trouble just can't get enough of me" Mikey grinned.

Leo smiled, "Remember, Maurice will get us today in dad's limo" he reminded.

Mikey groaned. "I wanted to try my rad skills in the streets today!"

"Maybe next time, _your awesomeness_" Leo teased.

"Whatev's bro' Mikey said as he headed for his class.

The rest of the day was the same as any other day. When school was over, Leo and Mikey met in the school's parking lot, where a lot of students were looking at this white limo.

_Dad's Limo_, they thought as they walked towards the car.

"Ahh, Master Leonardo and Master Michelangelo, your father wants a word with you" Maurice, their butler, said.

Only two words popped up in both the teens' mind. a great big _**Oh No!**_

* * *

So whaddya' think? it's my first Fanfic ever! i hope i get a ton of reviews :). i like it when people comments. thanks, in advance.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dojo

**Sorry of the blanks on the first chapter guys! Typo-error! My computer is bugging and slow. Any ways, the person who took Mikey's paper was their Literature Teacher . I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart.**

* * *

"Thanks Maurice" Leo said "we wouldn't want dad waiting for us"

They entered the limo. Maurice drove them to a mansion just near Quartz Enterprises main HQ. They parked the car, got off, and headed straight to their dad's study.

"Hi Dad!" Mikey chirped.

William Quartz smiled. "Hello my boys".

"So, what's up dad?" Leo asked, knowing that their dad wouldn't just let them ride **_his limo,_**not unless there was an occasion.

William's smile faded. "Do you remember my friend, Jerry Webbers?" he asked seriously.

The two boys nodded. "His son, Xion, was kidnapped" William continued "They asked for a million dollars, in exchange for his son. Jerry got a million dollars in no time and arranged a meeting with the kidnappers. Those people took the money, and returned Jerry his son. Apparently, they returned Xion dead.

William had tears in his eyes. "i wouldn't want that to happen to my sons" he wiped his tears and looked into his sons' eyes "so i have decided to enroll you to this martial arts school".

Mikey and Leo were both shocked. "Dad, it would be impossible for us to maintain school, our projects and martial arts".

"Don't worry" William reassured "i made sure that was all taken cared off. Now, i want you to go there to see the school"

Leo and Mikey nodded. "Okay Dad!" then they left the room and headed towards the door when suddenly, Maureen, their maid, called their attention.

"young Masters" she said in her very sweet tone "your father advice that i take you to your destination"

Mikey sighed, while Leo nodded. "Which car should we use?" she asked.

"Maybe the Camaro" Mikey suggested "We haven't used it yet"

Leo agreed. "It would be a waste, plus, it _was_ Dad's gift to Mikey on his 16th birthday"

Maureen smiled. "The Camaro it is". They walked over to their garage and hopped into the black and neon green Camaro. Maureen drove them to the dojo. it was just a few blocks away from school. Leo and Mikey got off the car"

"I'll fetch you later" Maureen said driving off.

Mikey looked at Leo nervously, Leo shrugged and they both headed inside. When they entered, they saw two guys, probably their age, fighting each other. Leo and Mikey walked towards an old man who seems to be watching the two fight.

"Excuse me? Sir?" Leo asked politely.

The old man looked at them. "What can i do for you?" he asked.

Leo smiled. "Our father enrolled us here" he said

"Ahh, you must be the Quartz brothers" he smiled.

"Yes, we are" Mikey answered.

The old man stood up and turned his attention to the two teens who were sparring. "Raphael, Donatello, step froward."

the two teens stopped fighting instantly and knelt in front of the old man.

_"They must respect that man a lot"_ Leo whispered to Mikey.

_"Or, that man could be an alien trying to take over our minds"_ Mikey whispered back.

Leo rolled his eyes. _"Oh, grow up Mikey"_

_"Never"_ Mikey grinned.

"Now, these are Leonardo and Michelangelo Quartz. I wish for you to give them a tour around the Dojo". The old man stood up and walked over to another room. Leaving the teens together.

"So what kind of Martial Arts do you do here?" Leo asked.

"Bushido" the tall, red haired with golden eyes teen answered.

"what?" Mikey asked.

"Bushido" the Sandy-brown haired teen with hazel eyes repeated. "It is the fighting technique used by ninjas"

"Woah!" Mikey said amazed "does that mean you two are ninjas? That's so awesome! that would mean i could kick Leo's butt" Mikey jumped up and down.

Leo smiled up at him. "Not gonna happen, bro"

Mikey pouted. "But it could! Just imagine the possibilities..." Mikey stares at the ceiling and smiled to himself, _I can be a superhero! Like those in my comic books. Sweet!_

__"Oh" the brown-haired boy said "we haven't properly introduced yet. My name is Donatello. You can call me Don or Donnie. That" he pointed to the red-haired teen "is Raphael"

"Raph, just call me Raph" Raphael said.

"My name is Leonardo, but everyone calls me Leo"

"My name is Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Awesome, hot, handsome, cool, talented gifted and Mikey." he grinned.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"That's some brotha' you have there. He is so Cocky" Raph teased.

"At least I'm not ugly like you" Mikey Smirked.

"What did you call me?"

"Aww, isn't that cute!" Mikey said "He's not only extremely ugly but also deaf" Mikey laughed.

"Be thankful I don't got my sais with me. If i did, I would be stuffing it down your throat" Raph Warned.

Mikey just smiled. "Just kidding. Can't you take a joke now?" he asked innocently.

Raph had enough. He lunged forward Mikey and pinned him down. Leo and Don was startled by Raph's action that it took them a few minutes to react to Mikey's screams. Leo and Don managed to stop the fight, and Mikey had a victory smirked on his face. Raph couldn't believe he lost.

"how did you do that?" Raph asked stunned.

"I watch T.V" Mikey grinned.

Raph smiled. "you got lucky this time punk. Wait till' training starts"

Leo, Don and Mikey laughed. Soon Raph joined them. It was a beginning of a new friendship.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know You

**Sorry this chapter took so long. It's exam month here! Homeworks, Seatworks, Quizzes, Long Tests and Quarterly Exam all in one Month! Oh well! It's summer, finally can continue my story, so sit back and enjoy. **

* * *

The four teenagers sat down in the dojo talking about anything and... EVERYTHING! Then the topic of '_would you rather eat worms or eat rats_' was suddenly shifted to the stories of their lives.

"Man, you're really smart!" Mikey said "Bet you were, like, Albert Einstein in another life!"

Donatello chuckled. "Thanks Mikey, you're actually pretty fun to be around" Don noted.

"Hey, FUN is MY middle name" Mikey grinned while Leo groaned.

"Hey. Be nice" Mikey pouted.

Leo looked away from his brother. This confused Raph and Don. They stared at Leo, who pointed a finger at Mikey. They looked at Mikey and then they were dumbfounded.

Mikey had his Puppy-dog-eyes on, in MAXIMUM. It was so heartbreaking just looking at it. The moment they saw it, they immediately felt this feeling to say sorry or say yes to any request he would ask. It took them about 10 seconds looking into Mikey's eyes, before they began shaking Leo to say sorry. Leo, on the other hand, had no control when his brother did those eyes._ It's like it hypnotizes people_, Leo thought to himself. He was not surprised when Raph and Don were begging Leo to say sorry. Leo let out a loud sigh of defeat.

"Gomen'nasai Michelangelo-kun" Leo bowed.

"Watashi wa anata o yurusu, Onīsan" Mikey grinned.

Raph, who didn't seem to understand what they said, was really confused. Don, on the other hand, had understood little of what they said.

"What the Hell did you just say?!" Raph shouted.

Mikey chuckled. "Never heard Japanese yet, Raphie-boy?" Mikey taunted.

"Shut up" Raph countered "Just answer my question".

"I just said sorry to Mikey and he said that he forgives me" Leo stated like Raph should've known.

"I see..." Donnie said "Where did you learn Japanese?"

Leo hesitated, and Mikey cringed. "Well, you see, Onīsan and I used to live in Japan. We were orpahans. We lived there for 10 years" Mikey said.

"We were Nokemono in the orphanage" Leo explained.

"Noke-what?" Raph asked.

"Nokemono" Donnie repeated "outcasts".

"Oh"

Awkward silence.

"Why?"

"Because..." Mikey said uncomfortably "of our hair and eye colors".

This made both Don and Raph confused.

Leo must've seen their faces and quickly explained. "You see, in the orphanage we lived in, anyone who was different is considered a freak, a weirdo, a... a..."

"A Nokemono" Raph finished.

Mikey and Leo were both silent. Trying to forget all the taunts, the physical pain they went through.

"Yeah, but that's done, over" Leo slowly smiled.

"When Dad-I mean- Mr. Quartz adopted us, we had a better life. We got everything we wanted, but we gotta keep our grades high and pay attention to our jobs" Mikey reassured.

Everyone smiled now.

"How about you guys?" Leo asked, "You got some sob stories to tell?"

"Not really a sob story" Donnie said "My life, like yours, was a bit similar. I wasn't an outcast in the orphanage where i lived for 6 years, but it was so boring in there. I have no one to talk to. Everyone thought my ideas and inventions were cool and-"

"WAIT!" Mikey cut in "you invent stuff?"

"Well yeah. I mean, it's a productive way of using one's spare time rather than lounging in the room watching tele-"

"Okay! Donnie, back to the story before I get a headache" Raph complained.

Donnie pouted, but continued his life story. "The invention I made were spectacular but eventually, was thrown away. My life's been like that for 6 years until my dad, Casey Jones adopted me. He said I reminded him of this brainiac friend of his when he was young, that's why he named me Donatello, in memory of his friend".

"I was from an orphanage too" Raph said, "Somewhere in Brooklyn".

"Kare wa kare no akusento o dokodakaradesu (So that's where he got his weird accent)" Mikey whispered.

Raph looked at him and Mikey just shrugged and grinned at him. Leo and Donnie chuckled at Raph's cluelessness.

Raph just shrugged it off and continued his story. "I always escape there and run around the streets pretendin' i was some vigalanti and kick some butt. Some older kids from the neighborhood saw me, they had clubs and sticks, they started walking up to me and started beating me up, but then they ran away when my mom, April O'neil, came and saved me that night. She fixed me up, and told me that i remind of her of one of her bestfriends and decided to call me Raphael. She adopted me after that night and everything else followed". Then Raph had a question. "How did you guys get your names?"

"Oh, well dad's favorite artist were Leonardo Da Vinci and Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni. Since I was a bit smarter than Mikey and more responsible I got Leonardo" Leo proudly stated.

"Nah, it's because Michelangelo was a better artist than Leonardo, and I can actually draw, sketch, paint and sculpt while Leo could do stick-men" Mikey said teasingly.

Everyone laughed as Leo tackled Mikey to the floor.

* * *

**The next chapter would be about the rules and regulations of the dojo and how Mikey and Leo could manage both training and Work.**


	4. Chapter 4: Schools and Jobs

**Here's Chapter 4! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The 'Sensei' returned and saw them talking and having fun. He smiled at the scene. He decided to wait a little while later before making his presence known. He watched as Leo tackled Mikey and Raph and Don were laughing. He decided to show himself now.

"Looks like you are having fun?" he asked.

Raph and Don quickly stood up and bowed."Hai, sensei" they said in chorus.

Leo and Mikey stood up as well.

"Ojīchan ga watashitachi o kangei shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu(Thank you for welcoming us, mister)" Leo said bowing.

"Watashitachi wa anata no omotenashi de hontōni kansha shite imasu(We are truly grateful for your hospitality)" Mikey said bowing as well.

"E~tsu?" sensei said confused "Anata wa nihongo o hanasu hōhō o shitte iru?(you know how to speak Japanese?)" he asked, a bit impressed since Americans hardly ever wants to learn Asian languages.

"Hai!" they said in chorus.

Judging from the face Raph and Don were making, it seems they did not get what they were talking about. So sensei switched back to english.

"Let me introduce myself" he smiled, "My name is Mr. Murakuroshi Kiminerima, but my students adress me as 'sensei' due to the fact of my name being too long". He glanced at the Don and Raph who seemed to be lookig everywhere except for his eyes.

Mikey and Leo giggled at the scene.

"We had Japanese names as well" Leo said.

"My name was Akashinshi, while Leo's name was Tetdaita" Mikey stated.

"Do you still call each other that?"

"No, it was given to us by the orphanage. Dad changed our names so we would remember that we are not orphans anymore but his sons and heir to his sucess" Leo said proudly.

"I see, very well then." Sensei brought out a schedule. "This the schedule of your training every week. according to your parents you are required to be here after classes. We have training from Mondays to Fridays while at Saturdays, we have sparring matches. Sunday is a rest day. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai!" they chorused.

"Very well then, I shall see you all on Monday. Sayōnara Gakusei" sensei said.

"Sayōnara Sensei" they said as they went to pack up their things.

Mikey was observing Donnie put multiple Medical equipments in is duffel bag. He glanced inside to see a pile of textbooks, a laptop, a cellphone, some gizmos-_must be inventions_-, a mask, a wallet, a notebook and a pen.

"Woah! Donnie, your bag has everything!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Don smiled as Raph rolled his eyes at him.

"Hey guys" Leo said, making everyone look at him "where do you go to school?"

Donnie seemed to pale at the question, Raph just shrugged.

"Well, dad's a bit low on budget so he can't afford some private schools and transport is a bit expensive so I just walk. I go to the public school in my neighborhood called Xavier High school" Donnie said, looking a bit embarrassed by the information.

Leo, Raph and Mikey looked at him.

"Isn't that the school that always shows up in the news?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, it says they got gang fights, drug pushers, abused kids, some explosions and other bad things" Raph stated.

"Why did you agree to go there Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donnie, who was still pale, hesitated for a moment. He sighed. "Well, I tried to get a scholarship to a better school but due to my family background, they won't let me".

"Oh" the three said.

"It's alright" he said "I should accept the fact that it's not the school that makes the person but just molds or guides the person. I can still make a difference in society if I study hard enough and show the exact same determination in wanting a better future for our country".

"And that speech was brought to you by Senator Donatello Jones" Mikey said mockingly, getting a few claps from Leo and Raph. Don smiled at that and changed the subject.

"So, you know my school, what school do you go to Raph?" He asked.

Raph shrugged and said casually, "Athena high".

The three of them stared at him wide-eyed.

"ATHENA HIGH!"

"Yeah, what's the big problem?" Raph asked.

"Isn't that the school for scholars?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah, who knew Raphie was actually smart" Leo teased.

"Are we on t.v? Cause this is totally something from a prank show!" Mikey said.

Raph glared at them. "Hey, I'm smart!" he said, a bit annoyed "I just gotta maintain a C average and I'm in. Plus, it doesn't hurt when your grandmother is the principal of the school".

"Oh, so that's why" Donnie smiled.

"The world is still normal" Mikey sighed "Good thing".

Leo just chuckled.

"So, how about you guys?" Raph asked, looking at Leo and Mikey. "Bet you guys go to some boring, rich kid school."

"Well duh!" Mikey said, as if it was the most information in the world.

"Of course, we are the heir to New York's biggest industry, Quartz. Why wouldn't we be in a school with quality education and people just as rich as us so we wouldn't be fooled with people trying to get close us" Leo said.

"Bet they go Emperor High" Donnie said "That school is super expensive and seems to fit that category".

"And it's an all guy school" Raph added "It must be the most snottiest school here in good old New York City".

"Do you think we would go to such a school with such a bad reputation?" Leo asked, a bit hurt by the conclusion his friends made.

"We go to a co-ed school" Mikey said "Reinaissance High. It's a private school here in New York. The best school for both sports and brains. It's expensive, but dad only have ta pay half of the tuition fee since we are supported by our scholarship".

"Scholarship?!" Raph yelled in surprise "Why the Hell do you need a scholarship?! Your daddy id filthy, stinking, rich!"

"Well, I got mine for academic purposes while Mikey got his through sports".

"So your a like a medalist in your school?" Don asked amazed.

"Gold Medalist" Mikey whined "and he keeps on showing his medal off"

"It's because you always show your trophy off!" Leo countered.

Mikey stuck out his tongue."That's what you get when your captain of the basketball team".

"Wait! Hold Up!" Raph said getting everyone's attention. "Your the captain of the basketball team that won the inter-high?!"

"That's what I said" Mikey said irritated.

"So that means that Mikey is Mr. Popular around your school, am I right?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. He is the school champ, really fun to be with, got grades higher than average, best at all sports, and is being chased by the girls from other schools" Leo said, making Mikey blush.

"Nah, Leo's more popular than I am. I mean, he's the Gold medalist of the entire school, president of the school too, planner of every rad school party, and girls chases him too". Mikey said giving Leo a broad grin only to receive a smug look.

"We are honored to be friends with the two most popular guys in New York!" Raph joked bowing to Leo and Mikey. Making them feel even more embarrassed.

Donnie and Raph laughed. Soon, Mikey and Leo joined in.

"So guys, see ya on Monday!"

"Naw" Mikey said "Leo can't come on Mondays".

This confused Donnie and Raph. "Why"

"We got jobs" Mikey and Leo said.

"You see, I keep track of the items created and sold by the industry. I also go o business meetings and occasionally make the commercials of each product" Leo shrugged.

"Woah! how much do you get?" Raph asked.

"The industry gets 3 Million dollars a day, and my salary is only 5000 every Monday" Leo stated.

"How about you Mikey? What's your job?" Don asked.

"I make the ideas for the new products, design everything we make all with my signature, and I model for the Industry when a magazine wants to do a shot. Oh! and I won't be here every Friday. That's my works day." Mikey pointed at Donnie's T-shirt. "I made that design. Look on the collar, you cam see a printed MAQ on it."

Donnie looked at his shirt collar and saw the initials."What does it mean?"

"MichelAngelo Quartz. Your the genius Don". Mikey smiled.

"And you said you modeled too" Raph said. "Were you the one on the magazine with those cool looking sports shoes?"

"Yeah, they are called Mikester cause it was my idea and everyone of them are my design". He Brought out a childish grin.

BEEP! BEEP!

"that sounds like the Camaro" Leo said.

"Bye guys, See ya Monday!"Mikey said as the two headed out of the Dojo.


	5. Chapter 5:A not so typical Sunday part 1

**Hey guys! Just another chapter after the encounter of the four brothers. Here we would see how they lived their lives at home and what they do on a boring Sunday.**

* * *

After the trip to the Dojo, the four teenagers were back to their lives. Before they did leave yesterday, they gave each other their phone numbers. So they constantly texted each other when they got home. Today is a typical Sunday, or to be more specific, Family Day.

**Leonardo Quartz**

Leo awoke and changed into his clothes. He wore a blue dress-shirt, some pants and and his Adidas. He scanned his room before he got his cellphone and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. There, he saw their twin maid and butler, Maureen and Maurice, trying their best to cook some pizza. He smiled at the scene. He decided to go to the training room or their personal gym. He twisted the knob, but it appeared to be locked. He sighed. He was bored out of his mind. It was 6:00 in the morning. He trained himself to wake up early. His father went on a business trip to Malaysia for 2 weeks. The Quartz Enterprises is expanding its companies to south-east Asian countries. He sighed again. The only family he had left was Michelangelo, but he won't awake until 10:00.

He walked toward their entertainment room. He turned on their Xbox 360. He started looking through every xbox game Mikey bought, since it was Mikey's xbox in the first place. He saw Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty, Marvel vs. Capcom, Gears of war 3, Halo: Reach, Bioshock, The Orange box, Halo 4, Grand theft Auto 4, Mass Effect 2 and Red dead Redemption. At last he saw the last one. Curiosity took the better of him and he decided to play it. The title said 'Dance Central 2'.

* * *

**Raphael O'neil **

Raph woke up 7:00. He groaned and forced himself out of bed. He took a shower and wore a red polo shirt, since he had no other clothes, and Jeans. He didn't bother to wear shoes, since he wasn't going anywhere, so he wore slippers. He went to the kitchen where he saw his mother, the famous reporter April O'neil, reading the newspaper and drinking a mug of coffee. He shrugged and and sat on the table. In front of him were a tray of pancakes, his favorite breakfast. He began to pour Maple syrup on his stack of pancakes. As he placed the syrup down on the table, he noticed that his mom was looking at him. He sighed.

"What's the matter mom?" He asked.

April stared at him. It made him a bit uneasy. "We are going to talk today" she stated.

This made him nervous. They never do 'the talk' unless he did something major. "Well, you see mom, I promised some friends of mine I would come over to his house today" Raph lied, trying to escape his mother's stare.

"Cancel it" She stated.

"But Mom!" Raph whined "It's important!"

"I believe what is more important is what I am about to discuss with you right now" she said her voice getting colder by the second.

"Please Mom" Raph begged. "I'll call Donnie, we were supposed to meet in the park today"

April tensed at the name. "Donnie?"

"Yeah! my friend! Please Mom!" Raph whined even more.

April bit her lip. "Fine, but I want to speak to him if you are telling the truth or you are avoiding our talk today".

Raph gulped. "Sure Mom".

April smiled at her son. "Good boy, Raphael!"

What April didn't know is Raph texted Donnie to help him lie. He explained the situation as he ate his pancakes and his his phone under the table.

* * *

**Donatello Jones**

Don woke up 7:15. He still felt tired from reading his biology textbook since exam was nearing. He yawned and stood up from his desk and textbook. He took a cool bath. He wore a Purple shirt and some baggy pants. He entered the living room, where he saw his Father, Casey Jones, watching wrestling and eating some left-over spaghetti. His Father noticed him enter the living room and turned off the T.V.

_Weird._ Donnie thought.

"Donatello" Casey called.

"yeah dad?" Donnie replied "what's wrong"

"Can I talk with you?" Casey said.

_Uh-oh_. Donnie thought. _This is going to be supremely awkward._

Donnie was about to reply when he heard his phone.

_Thank God! _he smiled.

"Excuse me, dad" Donnie said taking his phone out and reading the message. He smirked. Perfect.

After he read the message, he got a call. He act natural.

"Hello?" Donnie said "Raph?"

"I'm sorry to say but this is his mother, April O'neil" a feminine voice called.

"Oh, Hi Miss O'neil" Donnie said. He didn't notice his Dad stiffen at the name.

"Is it true you have an outing with my son Raphael today?" she asked.

"Yeah, we do have an outing. We planned to go to the park" Donnie said making his voice loud so his dad can hear their conversation.

"Oh, Okay. Thank you" she said shyly.

Donnie laughed. "yeah, bye".

He turned to look at his dad.

"We'll talk some other time" Casey said turning on the t.v.

"Okay" Donnie chirped "Bye Dad!"

"Stay Safe!" Casey shouted.

Donnie just laughed.

* * *

**Michelangelo Quartz **

He woke up feeling a bit tired. He dragged himself to the bathroom and took a nice long bath. He felt energetic once he left his room. He was wearing an orange hoodie with shorts up to knee-length. He went to the kitchen and saw a two plates of pizza on the table. One was for him the other was for Leo. He searched around for Leo, it was weird of him to leave his food uneaten. Mikey ate his pizza and headed off to look for Leo. He searched every inch of the Mansion but couldn't find him.

_Maybe he went out?_ Mikey thought as he walked to the entertainment room.

He stood there frozen for a moment. The sight of his uptight brother playing his Xbox was scary enough, what's even more terrible is your older brother dancing to 'Club can't handle me right now'. Mikey had a heart attack.

"L-Leo?" Mikey said.

Leo glanced at his younger brother. "Hey Mike! I didn't know you had such a game. It's so Amazing"

"Y-yeah I g-guess" Mikey stuttered.

Okay Mikey think, how can you stop this insanity and not look into his ugly dancing, Mikey thought. He found a switch where all the electronics are plugged in. He quickly ran to the switch and turned it off, leaving a very bewildered Leo.

"MIKEY!" Leo whined.

"No dude! Not cool! Stick to the gym or play with controllers but not my dance central 2!" Mikey said firmly.

Leo pouted and replied a simple "Fine"

Mikey smiled at his brother.

"Come on dude! your pizza's gonna be cold!" Mikey grinned.

"Leo smiled as well. "Yeah, I am a bit hungry"

Both brothers walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**At the park...**

"Don!"

"Raph!"

The two friends found each other under an apple tree.

"Good thing you called! My Dad almost gave me 'the talk'" Don said.

"You too?" Raph asked.

They laughed. Then Don got an idea.

"Let's go to Mikey and Leo's place" He suggested.

"Sure, but" Raph said "We don't know where they live".

"Why did you think we took their Cellphone numbers?" Donnie asked sarcastically.

Raph grinned.

Donnie began to call Mikey's phone.

* * *

**In the Mansion...**

Mikey and Leo were playing Marvel vs. Capcom when Mikey heard his phone ring. He paused the game and looked at the caller i.d. Leo looked as well.

Leo smirked. "He wouldn't like that" he said.

"Come on, it's not like he could see my caller I.D" Mikey grinned as he answered his phone.

"Hey Nerd!" Mikey chirped.

"Hey Mike- what did you just call me?" Donnie asked.

"Nothing" Mikey said. "What do you want?"

"We were wondering, where do you live?"

"Oh, just take a cab and say 'Quartz enterprises HQ' then when you reach there tell the guards your name and they will lead you guys to our home".

"Kay" Donnie said "See ya later"

"Bye Nerd" Mikey said as he shut his phone.

"What was that about?" Leo asked.

Mikey shrugged. "We got some unwanted visitors. Tell Chumley and Danny that two teenagers of the name Raphael and Donatello shall be arriving in our house". Then a an evil grin appeared on Mikey's face.

"I got an Idea"

"Tell Me"

"Okay, the plan goes like this" Mikey whispered as he explained his plan. Soon, both brothers got the same evil grin.

* * *

**The next chapter would be about Donnie and Raph's visit to the Mansion and Leo and Mikey's Plan. Stay Tuned! Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6:A not so typical Sunday part 2

**The continuation of chappie 5! Please Review! **

**DonnieSuper- Sorry, this chapter doesn't have many Donnie moments, but I promise I will make one all about Donnie, maybe next chapter.**

**Readers- You can tell me some suggestions and moments you want to read. I will try to make a chapter about it. Like if you want a chapter about Raph with a teddy bear, I could deal with that and make it awesome! ('-') \(^.^)/ ('-') **

* * *

"How dare he?!" Donatello yelled, earning glances from left to right.

Raph sighed. He knows that Don throws a tantrum when someone calls him a nerd. They may be the same age, and Don may be a bit smarter than he was, but among the two of them, Donnie was more child-like.

"He's just being a brat" Raph said trying to comfort his yelling friend.

They caught a cab and told the driver to go to Quartz Enterprises. It was a 2 to 3 hour ride. Donnie calmed down, since unlike his friend, he can't keep anger inside him.

Then, they heard Raph's cellphone ring. Raph jump a bit and took his phone out. He smirked, Mikey was calling him. He put his phone on loudspeaker so Donnie could hear their conversation.

"Hey Knucklehead"

"Yo! Raph!" a familiar voice had said, but it wasn't Mikey.

"Leo?!" Raph and Donnie said.

"Yeah, I kinda borrowed Mikey's phone since I left my phone on the 8th floor" he said embarrassed.

"How could you leave your phone on the 8th floor? How big is your house?" Raph asked.

"Oh, well" Leo said sheepishly, "I left it in my room, and our house is a Mansion about 10 floors high, consists of both front and back yards, Gardens, statues, ponds, playgrounds, courts for different sports, and the outside pool & Jacuzzi".

Raph and Donnie's mouth dropped.

"Uh, Hello? Raph? Donnie?" Leo asked through the phone.

The two friends were still frozen.

"You guys there?"

"Uh, Yeah!" Donnie quickly recovered.

"Cool, Mikey and I would be waiting. What food do you want for lunch?" Leo asked "Usually, we would have dad's favorite crabs and lobsters but since he's not here, Mikey was craving for some meat"

"I guess I would like some-"Donnie started, who was immediately cut off by Raph.

"STEAK!"

"Okay, see ya later"

Leo hung up. Raph and Donnie were now excited about going to their friends house, not realizing the plan Mikey has in stored for them.

They have finally arrived and were looking for two guards in the front gate. Then, from afar, they saw two figures running towards them carrying two heavy looking sacks. They appeared to be the guards, cause they were wearing a black uniform.

"Hey, you must be the guards" Donnie said.

"huh?" one of them said "Oh, Oh yeah! Right Bob?"

"Huh? I thought we're snatchers?"

"Snatchers? Come on Bob!" the little one said "We were snatchers, Snatchers of women!"

Nervous laugh among the two groups.

"You want help with those, old man?" Raph asked.

"Huh- Oh Yeah! Please put it in the truck outside"

Donnie and Raph got the the two sacks and placed it on truck. The two police took their seats in the truck and bade them farewell.

"Sayonara Losers- I mean- Whatever!"

Once the truck left, a shiver went through both the teen's spine.

"Snatchers of women?" Donnie said unamused.

"He just called us Losers. Damn, he was so corny! Made me wanna barf." Raph was making barfing noises and Don was chuckling.

"What do you think were in those sacks?"

"Beats me, must be something unimportant" Raph shrugged and walked up to the Mansion. Okay, to be honest, they walked only half of the way to the house. A maid in a golf cart was kind enough to give them a ride to the house. The house was amazing! It did have 10 floors, as Donnie counted, and had this beautiful garden. In the middle of the Garden was a Humongous Turtle pond, in the middle of the pond was a statue of of a black ninja, holding 4 different weapons. They went inside the house, and were greeted by 10 butlers, all young looking, maybe in their 20's. One of the butlers told them that the 'young masters' were in the 7th floor. Raph and Donnie groaned, looking at the beautiful symmetrical stairs. The butler chuckled and told them there was an elevator.

Raph and Donnie went on the elevator. The elevator played 'Hit me with your best shot'. Raph and Don were thinking how corny elevator music were. Then suddenly when they stopped on the second floor, the doors opened. Raph and Don were wide-eyed at the water balloons aimed at them, and since they were in an elevator, they were trapped.

Crap! they thought.

Each floor that they stopped, they were greeted with water balloons. By the time they reached the 7th floor, they were soaking wet. They knew for certain who would plan something like this and were pretty annoyed.

"Hi guys!" Mikey chirped.

Speak of the devil

"Uhm, why are you guys wet in an elevator" Mikey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't act all innocent!" Donnie yelled.

"Yeah, we know you are the only one capable of doing it"

"Well, I would if it isn't so amateur!" Mikey snapped, making both Donnie and Raph confused.

"What?"

Mikey sighed. "I have been pranking people all my life. Water balloons on every floor, it's for kids! I've already done that when I was in 3rd grade. I can't believe you would accuse me of something so Child's play!"

Leo entered the hall with a wide grin on his face. "Hey!" then he looked at his two friends all wet. Then he started smiling "I see that the butlers and maids prepared a little surprise for you"

"Wait, so this isn't Mikey?"

Leo shook his head. "Mikey would never do the same prank twice. Plus Mikey's a professional Prankster. He could con any person, he doesn't look like it, but he is really smart" Leo said rubbing his hand on his brother's blond hair.

"Whatever" Mikey pouted, making everyone laugh.

Then suddenly the alarm went off.

"Young Masters!" Maureen called "Young Masters!"

"What's wrong Mau?" Mikey asked, worry in his eyes.

"The vault" she said. "It's empty!"

"WHAT?!" Leo and Mikey screamed.

"Yeah, we just checked your dad's office"

"Where's Maurice?" Leo asked, his voice dead-calm.

"In the surveillance room"

"I'll be heading off there" Leo sprinted towards the room.

"Mau, let's lock every exit here, no exception to small openings. Every single nook and cranny should be covered" Mikey called as he ran down the stairs with Maureen.

Donnie and Raph followed Leo to the Surveillance Room. They found Leo watching a video of 4 people putting two sacks of money in a truck just outside the gate.

Oh No

"Wait" Leo looked at his so-called friends "What's this?"

No one answered him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Leo demanded.

"We thought they were the security personnel" Donnie mumbled.

"They looked tired, so we decided to help them" Raph murmured.

Leo looked like he was gonna kill someone right now. "What did Mike tell you? There would be two guards will lead you to our home. Those two left with two heavy sacks of Money"

The room was quiet. The stress was thick. Then Raph and Donnie saw tears rolling down Leo's blank face. They were about to leave when they saw Leo fall to the ground.

"LEO!" they screamed, as they reached the fallen teen, they saw he was laughing really hard. Those are not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

"You should have seen your faces!" Leo laughed "EPIC!"

Raph and Don were now more confused than ever before.

"That is what you call a professional prank" they turned around to see Mikey smirking at them.

"Then the sacks-"

"Filled with socks for donation"

"The snatchers-"

"The real guards, Chumley and Danny"

"The vault-"

"Secretly stored somewhere we don't even know"

Raph and Donnie stared at Mikey bewildered. Mikey could only smirk at their faces while Leo rolled on the floor with new laughs coming out. When they got over it, Raph and Donnie tackled Mikey to the floor. They tickled him so hard. After that, they ate steaks courtesy by Mikey.

"Are you sure these aren't poisoned?" Raph joked.

Mikey on the other hand felt offended. "Watashi ga tsukuru ryori wa kanpeki aru(The Food I make are perfection).

Leo smirked. "Kare wa dono yo ni shitte irudeshou ka? Tsujo wa, daidokoro de kurutta nanika o suru(How should he know? You usually do something crazy in the kitchen)".

Mikey sighed. "My food are always perfect. Food is grace. No Duh!".

"yeah, yeah" Raph said digging his fork in the steak.

"Wow Mike, this is pretty good!" Donnie complimented which made Mikey grin.

"Thanks I know, Hey, wanna come with me? I got something I know you guys will love!"

"Sure" Donnie and Raph said. After lunch, they followed Mikey and Leo to a huge garage filled with different types of cars. They were sorted out by country. They went to a part of the garage with old worn out parts. They stopped at two clothed figures.

"Get ready to be amazed!" Mikey grinned as he removed the cloth.

Raph and Don couldn't believe their eyes. "WHAT THE HECK!"

* * *

**What was under the cloth? Read and review :3**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise

**Hey! it's me again! thanks for all the reviews you guys! **

**Sika - Thanks for actually reading and reviewing for almost all chapters! You're really something!**

**E-Scope5426 - Sorry if you think the last chapter was corny. I'll try to make less corny! Thanks for the review!**

**Skipper917 - Thanks for reading! you're one of the first 5 who ever reviewed my fanfic. **

**DoYouThinkImSexy - Hahaha! I love them too! I won't promise but I'll try!**

* * *

**Donnie POV**

So here I am, in Mikey and Leo's garage looking at the most beautiful thing I have ever set eyes on. I glanced at my bestfriend Raph to see, he feels the same. I look back at the beauty.

**Raph POV**

What the heck?! It's like the best thing I have ever seen. A little adjustments here a little twink there and that baby's gonna have a date with me! Heck, bet Don's already drooling over that baddie.

**Normal POV**

Under the first cloth was an old-looking Bugatto Veyron Super-sports under the other one was an Ascari-A10. Unable to take his excitement anymore, Donnie popped the Bugatti's hood and saw i'ts beautiful engine. Raph followed and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Awesome" Donnie murmured "It's so amazing! I, I, think I'm speechless"

Raph smirked. "Our very on genius? Speechless? Maybe we should check if it's flying pigs?" Raph taunted.

Leo and Mikey snickered.

Don looked at him and stuck his tongue out at Raph. "I know you feel the same way"

"Yeah, yeah" Raph muttered walking towards the Ascari, "How did you guys get all these?"

"Well, let's say this friend of ours somehow got hold of these babies and and wanted to throw it away since it totally looks old" Mikey started.

"We asked if we could see the engine and he said sure. So we saw that the Bugatti engine was still alright we decided to keep it. As for the Ascari, it was the engine that was broken. So we got it too. And since we thought you guys love to talk about cars, we decided if you want to help us out" Leo finished.

Raph and Don stared at them for a few minutes before they both yelled a loud 'YES'.

Leo and Mikey grinned at each other as Raph and Don began discussing what adjustments they should do, what parts they should buy and other stuff.

It took the rest of the day to finally decide what they would do to the car. They would use the Bugatti's engine and transfer it to the Ascari. An Ascari is a sports car that was made by Paul Brown, which was an ex- Formula One designer. As for the Bugatti, it is the fastest sports car in the world. The engine costs about $8,000,000.

They also divided the work equally among themselves. Don would fix the engine, Leo would fix the body of the car, Raph would do the test drives and Mikey would design.

Excited about everything, they began working right away. Raph helped Don remove the engine. Mikey helped Leo remove the parts that should be replaced.

Before they knew it, it was 10:00 in the evening.

"What a day!" Raph whined.

"Yeah" Mikey agreed.

Leo and Donnie nodded.

"Time to go home now" Donnie said looking at his watch.

"Yeah" Raph muttered until it struck him, "Oh Man! It's a three hour trip back home!"

Donnie groaned while Leo and Mikey chuckled.

"We could give you a lift" Leo offered.

Raph and Don looked at them hopefully.

Mikey grinned. "I'm driving!" he said

Don and Raph looked at each other, then to Mikey.

"No freaking way!" Raph yelled.

"No offense Mike, but I really don't want to die yet" Donnie said.

Mikey pouted. "Hon o hyōshi de handan shite wa ikenai(Don't judge a book by its cover)"

Leo laughed lightly. "Don't worry guys, Mikey's a natural. If you really want to die, I'll happily drive"

"No, Fine, Come on Mike!" Raph mumbled grabing Mikey's hand.

Everyone laughed. Mikey drove their personal helicopter to the park where Raph and Don met this Morning.

"Bye guys!"

"See ya tomorrow"

"Goodluck on your job Leo!"

"Thanks! Night!"

Then they all went their separate ways. As Donnie was walking he noticed a poster.

Hmmm, Interesting, Don thought as he grabbed the poster and headed home


	8. Chapter 8: School Days

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. This would be about school and the poster. ('.') \('.')/ ('.')**

* * *

After the trip to Leo and Mikey's house, the guys decided to go to Raph's house next, then Donnie's. It was a Monday morning, in other words, back to school.

**Donatello Jones**

Donnie managed to get up early. He went downstairs and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. While he was munching a mouthful, he remembered the poster he got. He grabbed his phone and texted three friends.

_Hey Guys!_

_Got something really interesting to show ya._

_See ya later at the dojo_

_Don_

He pressed the send button and continued eating his bowl of cereal. Then took a bath, wore a purple shirt and some jeans, and headed to school. Before he left, he happened to bump into his father.

"Hey squirt, going to school this early?"

"Yeah dad. I got some important things to do in school today" Donnie said as he waved his father goodbye.

When Casey saw that Don he got inside his apartment. He checked his mail and a letter caught his attention. He grinned.

_Can't wait till' Don gets home,_ he thought,_ he would flip when he hears this good news._

* * *

**Raphael O'neil**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shinning brightly, a lot of people were talking and heading off to school, but a very cranky teenager was stomping down the stairs of the O'neil residence.

"MOM!" Raph called, looking really mad.

"yes dear?" April asked.

"What is that annoying, noisy thing doing in my room?!"

"What? The alarm clock? It's so you could actually get off of bed without me constantly dragging you out of bed"

"Why won't it shut up!" Raph complained.

"oh, I made sure it won't"

"WHAT?!"

"It won't until after 30 minutes" April said, calmly sipping a mug of coffee "I made sure that clock would wake you up no matter what, so get used to it". She smiled evilly as Raph groaned and sat on the table with his mother. They ate some french toast. Raph got up, took a bath, wore a red hoodie shirt and some black jeans. He got his bag and began heading towards the door.

"Umm, Raph?"

"Yeah?"

"I received a letter today" April said smiling.

"What's it about?" Raph asked.

"I'll tell you later when you get back so hurry it up!" April said, pushing her son outside the door. As Raph began walking to school, he heard his cellphone ring. He read the message and texted back.

_K._

_See ya later._

_Raph_

He closed his phine and continued walking to his school.

* * *

**Leonardo and Michelangelo Quartz**

Leo woke up and immediately took a bath and wore their school uniform. It was a white polo shirt paired with black slacks and a necktie. As Leo headed for the elevator, he stopped to check Mikey. As usual, Mikey was still in bed, curled up in a ball. Leo rolled his eyes but grinned. He slowly walked towards Mikey's bed, careful not to step on any of Mike's precious comic books lying on the floor.

"Mikey" Leo said, shaking his brother.

"Mikey" Shaking him with a little bit more force.

"Mikey!"Shaking him with all his might.

Mikey quickly jumped out of bed and looked like he was about to pee in his pants.

"Leo, you scared the life out of me!" Mikey sighed. "I swear, one day, you will totally give me a heart attack".

Leo rolled his eyes at his brother. "Stop being such a drama queen".

Mikey stuck out his tongue. "Drama KING!"

"Whatever Mike, just take a shower and dress, we'll be late"

Mikey smiled at his brother and quickly went inside his bathroom.

Leo, on the other hand, went outside and waited for his brother. After about 10 minutes or so, Mikey finally came out. They both walked over to the elevator. They reached the kitchen and began eating some pasta. After that, they headed to the helipad. They were about to get in when they heard their phones ring. They checked out their phones and looked at each other and smirked.

_Sorry Don!_

_Today's Monday._

_I'm not in the dojo today._

_Just tell Mikey and he'll just tell me._

_Leo_

_No sweat Donnie!_

_See ya later._

_Can't wait for it._

_Is it cool? Like a video game?_

_Or delicious? Like Food! Except green vegetables._

_Mikey_

And with that, they both pressed send. Just after 10 seconds, Maureen appeared.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes Maureen" Leo replied with a smile.

"Take us away, Mau!" Mikey winked.

Maureen laughed lightly and started the engine of the helicopter and drove both boys to their schools.

* * *

**In Xavier High...**

It was a normal day in my high school life. If you call a few kids ganging up on each other in the hallway because of some girl, some students were in the utility room selling drugs, and some picking on people who couldn't defend themselves. Don sighed. Yup, this is normal. Don was the smartest kid in his school, so people calls him . Though it was really annoying that everyone in school, except the teachers and principal, calls you that. Though, it did have benefits. You see, being the smartest kid, means people would go to you if they need to do researches, reports and some homeworks. Since, he and his dad are just poor, he agrees to do these things as long as they pay him. And everyone does, cause all of their homeworks would always be perfect. He had only one friend in the entire school. His name was Rodney Stuart. They would meet each other in the hallways and at lunch. Rodney was the second smartest kid in school. They became instant friends.

"Hey Don!" Rodney yelled, waving his hands.

Don smiled and walked towards his friend. "Hey Rodney, so what are you doing?"

"Hmm, nothing much. I wanted to invite you tonight, my sister and I are going out."

"Sorry, but I already have plans today, maybe next time".

"Oh, okay" Rodney said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "Come on, class is about to start"

They rushed through the sea of students and headed to their class.

* * *

**In Athene High...**

Raph yawned as he entered his school. It was another troublesome day in school. Everyday, his teachers would scold him about this and that, while everyone in his school would part like the red sea whenever he walks by. Everyone in school practically labelled him 'the bully'. Raph always wondered why they began to call him that. He had never bullied anyone before, he just beat up some people who were looking for a fight. And they deserved that beating! Raph was getting mad again. He decided to ignore all the murmurings and stares and headed for his locker. There he spotted his two friends, Twinkle Schwann and Timothy Black.

"Hey Tim, hey Twink" Raph greeted them.

They smiled at him. "Hey Raph!"

"So, whatcha' talking about before I got here?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could come to Tim's house tonight!" Twinkle said. "They had this awesome new t.v and we rented some movies. Wanna crash?"

Raph shook his head. "Naw, can't. Promised some people I would go to their house tonight"

"Oh" Timothy said. "Okay then, have fun"

Raph laughed. "thanks Tim. Now we better head off to class before those zombie teachers decide to actually eat our brains"

They all headed to their class.

* * *

In Reinaissance High...

Leo and Mikey had already passed through the school doors when a flood of people were covering their way.

"Excuse guys" Mikey said trying to get free from the sea of people.

They finally broke free. They headed to their lockers when Leo spotted a group of people coming their way. As the group came closer Leo saw that those were Mikey's group of friends.

"Hey Mike, What up?" a fair Japanese boy said. Luke, captain of the swim team.

"Hey Mikey" a sexy Brazilian girl smiled. Gladys, Leader of the hipsters(Cheerleading).

"Hello Mikey" a thin Blonde said. Rogue, captain of the gymnastics club.

"Hey, it's the Mikester!" a big muscled boy said. Brad, captain of of the football team.

"Mikey, how was your weekend?" a British sandy-haired boy asked. Phil, captain of the soccer team.

"Why so polite? Of course his weekend would be awesome!" a tan black-haired boy smirked. John, captain of the baseball team.

"MIKEY!" a tall girl with multi-colored hair screamed. Whitney, captain of the volleyball team.

"Don't be so noisy guys! Sorry Leo, Mikey, we're a bit hyped up today" a brown-haired girl apologized. Crystal, captain of the tennis team.

"No sweat guys! I'm a bit hyped up too!" Mikey grinned. Michelangelo, captain of the basketball team.

"It's alright Crystal. I don't mind" Leo said smiling sheepishly.

"AWWW!" Gladys screamed "Leo looks sooo cute when he smiles!"

Leo blushed which made everyone laugh.

Then another group came closer.

"LEO!" a small red-haired boy called. Seth, the school vice president.

"Don't shout! we're in a hallway!" a slender dark brown-haired girl scolded. Marie, the school party planner.

"Come on, Rie, Lighten up! Hey Leo!" a tan black-haired guy said. Blaine, the silver medalist.

"Good Morning Leonardo!" a brown haired girl with red highlights greeted. Victoria, the school secretary.

"Hey guys!" the twin blondes said. Samantha, the bronze medalist and Samuel, the school chess representative.

"Hi!" a light brown-haired girl screamed. Jennifer, Leader of the computer club.

A wave of a hand from a brown dark-haired boy. Nicholas, head of the Arts and Music club.

"Hey guys, good morning!" Leo greeted back. Leonardo, school president and gold medalist.

"Leo, me and my friends are gonna dash to the gym, wanna come?" Mikey asked.

Leo glanced at his friends and they seemed to agree. "Sure, why not?"

The whole first hour of school, it would be Mikey's group versus Leo's group. In sports, Mikey's group would always win. But in Academics, Leo's group is victorious. They are all good friends with each other. No, they are smart while we are athletes. They all had a really good relationship with each other, thanks to Leo and Mikey. After the first hour, they went to their own classes.

* * *

After school, three teens went to the Dojo.

"Hey Don, so what was your surprise?" Mikey asked.

"Take a look at this!" Donnie said, showing them the poster.

"Woah! Donnie, this is great!" Raph yelled.

"Yeah, no thank yous please!" Donnie smirked as Raph rolled his eyes at him and Mikey sticking his tongue out.

"Leo is gonna flip when he hears about this" Mikey said, not being able to contain the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, now come on, before Sensei whacks us with the stick" Raph said racing towards the dojo.

Mikey followed, then Don left. Leaving a poster on the ground of the changing room.

**Announcement:**

**A big race at August 25th, **

**In front of the Empire State Building,**

**Winner receives a prize of 5 million dollars in cash,**

**Can use any car, import or muscle.**

* * *

**That's what was inside the poster. Whaddya think?! Read and Review! (^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Talk

**Sorry guys for the wait... Had to study for my college entrance exams! It was pretty gruesome if you asked me! Anyways I hope you guys read and review! **

* * *

The day went by pretty quick. Mikey, Don and Raph had just finished their training. Sensei was pleased with the results. He was actually surprised about Mikey the most. He had seen both Leo and Mikey train before but it took Leonardo an hour to get the katas right while Michelangelo only took half an hour. The problem was Leonardo perfects the katas while Michelangelo leaves it as it is. He might not say it, but Michelangelo was the best quickest learner he had ever trained, and the most athletic. He is also quite agile and loves speed.

"Well done, Gakusei. That is all for today, Dismissed" Sensei said.

"Hai. Arigatō Sensei. Sayōnara Sensei" They chorused.

The three friends walked out of the dojo. They were talking about the competition. They decided that Donnie would fix the car, Mikey would design it and Raph would drive. Leo wasn't really good with mechanics or arts, and his driving skills are only so-so. They decided Leo would be the manager of the crew.

"This is gonna be wicked awesome dudes!" Mikey grinned, making Don and Raph chuckle. "So, you guys comin' to our place today? We could start fixing the car"

Don and Raph sighed. "Can't"

"Why not?" Mikey asked. He pulled out his puppy-dog eyes.

Raph groaned. "Cause' mom said we was gonna talk today"

Don nodded. "Dad said the same thing"

Mikey pouted. "Fine! shows you guys don't love me!"

Don Chuckled while Raph hit Mikey lightly at the back of his head.

"No Goofball, we don't"

Don and Raph laughed while Mikey pouted some more.

* * *

**Raphael O'neil **

As Raph got home, he saw his mom in the living room eating some cake and watching some boring documentary. Raph was about to sneak into his room, but before that, wanted to get a slice of cake.

"Raphael" April said. Raph sighed and walked towards his mother.

"Ya Mom?"

"I heard you got trouble in school"

Raph sighed. "No mom, I haven't been in fights...yet"

April gave her son a glare. "No, not that trouble. I've heard that the students around your school acts differently when you're around. I thought i was because your the grandson of the principal, but I was mistaken. I overheard some children with their parents talking about a bully in school. knowing this place was full of nerds, I instantly knew it was you"

Raph snorted. "You callin' me a nerd too mom?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Now going back, they talked about how you look so scary and that you might be in a gang or a trained assassin. I wanted to laugh, but the parent of that child said that students stay away from you was because your dumb. You only have grades not lower or higher than a C. I got pissed off and confronted that guy" April looked at Raph and grinned. "He looked like he could've peed his pants"

Raph laughed. "That's my mom!"

April grinned. "So, I decided to enter you to a different school. I entered you as a scholar in boxing, since you won the state-finals. They accepted and said that you would attend their school after a few weeks. A student or a bunch of students would pick you up in your school, expect it in anytime, maybe lunch or school hour"

Raph smiled. "Thanks Mom, your the greatest"

April smiled, got up and kissed Raph on his Forehead. "your welcome, my son" she turned back to her seat. "Oh, and the cake is in the fridge, upper-left corner near the coke"

Raph grinned and headed towards that direction.

_'SWEET!' _

* * *

**Donatello Jones**

As Donnie got home, he found his dad reading the newspaper.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Don, come here. It's time for that talk I promised" Casey said, folding the newspaper. Donnie glanced to see what he was reading, only to fin out it was the comic section. Don smiled as he took his seat.

"Heard you had some problems in school"

Donnie tensed. "No, not really"

"Tell me the truth, Donatello"

Donnie sighed. " Yeah, kinda. I've been bullied by some other kids and just today, a pack of marijuana was found in my locker. I got detention tomorrow because of it".

Casey nodded. "I know I'm not the richest guy in town or the smartest, but I never give. Well, just this morning, I saved an old man from becoming a pancake today!" he smiled at Don, who looked proud at his dad. "To thank me, he said he could transfer any relative of mine to a school he owns. I asked him if it was a high school and he said it was! But I really didn't want to stress out the old man so I asked him to give you a scholarship instead of a free take in"

Don Smiled widely. "That was the toughest thing to do Dad, I'm so proud!"

Casey grinned. "He said that a few students or maybe just one would just come up and get you after a couple of weeks. Just be ready when the ride comes, ok?"

Don nodded. "Yes dad."

Casey smiled once more before opening again the newspaper. "There's ice cream in the fridge, it's pistachio, your favorite"

Donnie's eyes seemed to have lit up and he hurriedly ran across the room towards the kitchen.

_'AMAZING!' _

* * *

**Leonardo Quartz**

He was in his own personal office. He has been managing well. the stocks were high. The workers were happy. The customers were filling in like bees to honey. The products were all perfect. Father even said he was proud of his progress. He is now returning home. He wanted peace and quiet and maybe, Mikey's cooking.

_Mikey..._

Leo also hated Mondays and Fridays. It was those days he couldn't be with his brother. Oh well, atleast tomorrow they could be together. He also hopes that everything will be fine and Mikey hadn't done anything in the dojo while he was away. The last time he left Mikey alone was their cousin's birthday and Mikey had somehow got their cousin covered with chocolate. though their cousin loved it, her parents thought otherwise.

Leo sighed again. Mikey, please don't do anything to surprise father out of his pants.

_Surprise..._

Didn't Don said he had a surprise for us? He imagined it must've been one of his new inventions. Leo smiled, he hopes it was something super cool. Mikey would tell him when he gets home, then he could meet Do to confirm it tomorrow in the dojo.

The car finally stopped. "Master Leonardo, we have arrived"

Leo got out of the car quickly and walked towards his house. As he entered, he immediately left to go find his brother.

* * *

**Michelangelo Quartz**

I was in my room doing my french homework when Leo suddenly opened his door and plopped down on Mikey's bed.

Mikey chuckled. "I miss you too, bro"

Leo mumbled something but Mikey couldn't catch it since his head was buried in his pillows.

Mikey finished his homework and joined his brother on his bed.

"So how's Quartz's stock?"

"Great, it's been getting better and better"

"Hmm, I see"

_Silence..._

"How's Dojo?"

"Did some katas" Mikey shrugged. "I could teach you"

"Sure, thanks"

_Silence..._

"Which reminds me, Don found this poster about a race. We kinda signed in for it"

"Wait what? That's so Awesome!"

"I know dude!"

They laughed.

"So hers's how it goes, Donnie fixes the car, I design it, Raph drives, you manage"

"Manage?"

"Yeah since your the manager"

"yeah, yeah"

Mikey smiled. "Come on bro, I know you're tired. Here, I'll help you get to your room"

Leo mumbled a thank you. Mikey chuckled.

Mikey helped his older brother get to his room and laid him down his bed. Mikey bent down and kissed his older brother in the forehead before saying goodnight.


End file.
